Lucky Ones
by babyfreak7
Summary: After Bob dies and Ponyboy and Johnny go missing, Cherry Valance tries to cope with it all, but she isn't the only one.
1. Part One

**Just something I wrote because I'm a sucker for Soda x Cherry. This will probably only have 3 or 4 parts to it. I'd love feedback? :) **

* * *

There was something inside of her that thought this was a good idea. No matter how many obvious reasons popped into her mind of why it was stupid, the power pushing her to go through with it was stronger than them all. It was almost a no brainer. Even with the possibility of a bad scenario, something going wrong, Cherry jumped into her little Stingray and drove to the East side of town. Her negative thoughts didn't affect her one bit. It didn't matter that it was nearly 10PM and the sky was dark, or that she had school tomorrow, or that there was a chance of her getting harassed due to the high tension around Tulsa lately.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Ponyboy and Johnny had killed Bob. He was really gone and it wasn't something she was taking so well, as expected. There were moments when she forgot entirely about what had happened, but then something would remind her, like his sweater she had folded over her bed post. It used to be his class ring that sent her into a spiral of paralyzing nostalgia, but she forced herself to tuck it away deep in one of her drawers. She couldn't risk seeing it all the time, because sometimes it was too much for her to handle.

The drive-in was also something she tried to avoid. She skipped out on her friends every time they rallied up to go for a late movie. She hadn't been there since the night Bob died and she wasn't sure if she'd ever go back. There was too many memories from that night lingering in the air. She thought a lot about Ponyboy Curtis. He was a nice boy and that only made everything more complicated. She was heartbroken when she thought about Bob's death, but she felt it hard when she thought of Ponyboy and Johnny being hounded by him and his friends. They didn't ask for that. They weren't hurting anyone. She had been the one to initiate the conversation and, as kind as Ponyboy was, all she wanted was to go back and prevent it from happening. It was a lovely conversation, but it wasn't worth the repercussion.

Cherry Valance drove her car into the DX station and put it in park. She had been here plenty of times, just like every other girl at school. Sodapop Curtis really could draw in a crowd and he flirted with any girl willing, which was nice because it made you feel special for awhile. If someone that good looking was ready to flirt with you, how bad off could you be? He put a lot of smiles on a lot of faces and Cherry thought that was admirable. It might not have been any trouble for him, but it sure meant a bit to those girls that came through.

She had been itching to talk to him. Two days ago when she came to fill up her car with Marcia she asked him if he'd be around. He told her he was working late tonight and there usually wasn't much business at this time; if she wanted to chat, she was more than welcome to come by. So she was doing as he told her, because since Ponyboy went missing all she could think about was how it was her fault and she felt like it was her responsibility to say something about it. She knew as a family they were already facing problems and it wouldn't hurt her none to say a few words. Cherry thought she owed it, honestly.

Soda was behind the counter. The light was on and Cherry peered inside. It looked like he was reading through a magazine or something and he hadn't looked up when she pulled in. She hadn't doubted herself the whole ride here, but something was making her wonder as she sat in the parking lot. _This can't hurt, _she told herself. _It can't hurt one bit._

**Ding.** The bell went off as Cherry stepped inside. That made Soda look up and he smiled when he saw it was her. He had remembered she asked to talk with him and it was getting so late that he was starting to believe she had forgotten herself. That or she bailed on the idea. Either way, it was something Soda was kinda looking forward to. It was a long shift and she sure was a pretty girl. He had a clue what she wanted to speak about since he got the gist of her involvement in this mess. But it was to him that had him confused.

"Hi," he said, cracking that charming grin. Cherry smiled too, closed mouth. She couldn't deny that he was a total doll and even as level-headed as she was, she wasn't immune to attractive boys and their aura. There was something about Sodapop, though. A little better than the rest.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me stopping by," Cherry said as she made her way towards the counter. Soda was standing behind it, letting her come to him. She stopped in front and chewed on the side of her lip as he stared at her. They were both a little nervous in such attractive company.

"Don't mind at all. What can I do ya for?" he asked.

"Well, I was just," Cherry began, but she realized she hadn't practiced what she was going to say. She had a vague plan and a notion she was supposed to say something, but finding the right words to express what she truly meant was difficult. She didn't want to make an already bad situation worse. "I came to talk about Ponyboy. I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope y'all are doing okay." And she didn't only mean him and Darry, she meant all of them. She meant Two-Bit, and Soda's friends Steve, and even Dallas Winston.

"We're just worried 'bout him and Johnny," Soda said. "Thanks."

Cherry felt like that was her cue to leave, but something was stopping her. Something wasn't letting her turn towards the exit and instead the pair stood still and stared at each other. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was like they could both read each others' expression – pained. There was a lot to say and a lot to think about, but it was like neither knew where to begin. It was a big old mess they were thrown in the middle of and just because they didn't play key parts, it didn't mean they weren't equally affected. Soda being a sensitive soul was worried sick over Ponyboy. Cherry lost Bob Sheldon forever. These were both harsh realities.

"I know it won't make much difference, but I am sorry about Bob. And I know Johnny was only protecting Ponyboy. I'm glad Ponyboy didn't get hurt."

"He did get hurt."

"I'm glad he didn't end up dead, alright?" Cherry said, frustration creeping into her voice. She was really trying hard. She wasn't mad at Sodapop. She was mad that Bob was greatly to blame for his own death, and facing that fact made her feel guilty for mourning him, especially when she had to look at Soda who was waiting on any news about Ponyboy. When she recognized the aftermath of Bob's drunken actions, and how two young kids were mixed up in it without asking, it turned her stomach. Nothing good ever came from Socs versus Greasers.

Soda realized he was talking to Cherry Valance – the girl with the dead Soc boyfriend. He knew it was Bob looking for a fight, wanting to jump someone on the East side, rough them up a bit. But he was still a person and regardless of the circumstances, someone was going to miss him. In this case it was Cherry. Soda hated the fact he didn't know where Ponyboy was, but at least he wasn't dead. Cherry knew where Bob was and she had no hope. She didn't cause this and Soda was sure she blamed herself a little.

"How're you holdin' up, anyway?" Soda asked after some silence. It took Cherry by surprise.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sodapop," she replied, avoiding the question, thinking it wrong to express her feelings to him considering who he was and what happened. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm askin' to make sure you're ok," Soda said. "Y'know it ain't your fault, what happened."

"I wish I could believe that. It'd make sleeping a whole lot easier. Anyway." She held her head in shame, knowing she should take Soda's words but she could only refuse them. He was wrong. She had a bigger part in this than she wanted to admit. If she had only stayed with Bob, if she had only ignored them after Dallas left, if she had only walked herself home...

There was too many opportunities and she missed them all. For what? Because Ponyboy was nice and interesting, and she didn't think talking to him would cause so much trouble, and she thought it shouldn't have. Why was it a problem in the first place? Because she was a Soc, on the cheerleading team, dating Bob Sheldon. And Ponyboy Curtis was a Greaser, a next-in-line hoodlum. She couldn't blame Ponyboy, or Johnny, or even Two-Bit for entertaining the idea. But she could blame herself, because somehow it felt like she should have known better. Somehow she felt she should have been able to predict this was going to happen, and she hadn't, and it did.

Cherry then did something she didn't think she would do. She reached out and held Soda's hand, giving it a squeeze and then holding onto it somewhat tightly. "I hope Ponyboy turns up soon and I mean that."

There wasn't an ounce of Soda that thought she didn't mean that. He could fully see her sincerity. He wished there was something he could tell her – something that showed he was a bit concerned for her, but she didn't have much else to lose. Sure, she was friendly with Ponyboy, but she wasn't anywhere near really knowing him. Bob was dead. What else was left?

"I hope everything works out for you, Cherry," Soda said.

Cherry didn't have the energy to debate with him. She couldn't tell him that she was the last person she wanted him to hope that for. Instead she took it with a sweet smile, acknowledging his unbelievable kindness. She did deserve something. After all, none of this was a walk in the park for her either. She was going through a very rocky patch and just trying to keep her head above water seemed near impossible. She didn't like how it was Soda who was offering her a bit of support, but she really needed it from someone, and it seemed arguing with him over it would only make everything more tense.

"Thank you," she said. She couldn't help it, but a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She caught it midway, pulling her hand back from Soda. She hadn't even realized she was beginning to cry, but it happened so often lately it was like second nature. Though mostly it was when she was alone, because it didn't seem anyone understood or cared when she cried. She didn't have anyone to run to, not anymore, and she was feeling it. She was feeling lost.

"'Course," Soda said. He didn't say anything about the tear he saw. He pretended it didn't happen so not to embarrass her. "Nobody's mad at ya."

"I hope not," Cherry replied. She didn't believe him about that, either. She could only hope no one hated her for the mistakes she made. Maybe she took it too far and, hell, she did jeopardize Ponyboy and Johnny, and it wasn't a shock that Bob and Randy went circling back. But all she could wonder about was what she had been thinking? It was clear she hadn't. Cherry knew things could get rough, but she didn't think deadly for a second, and she was kicking herself now. "You'll call when Ponyboy comes home, won't you?" she pleaded. Soda nodded. Cherry wrote down her number on his arm in pen for him to mark down somewhere else later.

Soda liked the touch of her hand holding onto him. She was real dainty and delicate, and her carefulness showed when she handled him and wrote. She let the pen glide softly opposed to pressing into his skin and it nearly tickled. He smiled to himself. This was the kind of girl who deserved a bit better than Bob. He thought everything she had done was out of good intention. If she thought about it, she'd have to know talking to Ponyboy was not only a risk to him but to her too, which is why Soda was convinced it didn't cross either of their minds. It was all innocent.

"You can call me if there's anything else going on, too," Cherry added. She handed the pen back to Soda and he took it. He left his sleeve rolled up, exposing her number in black ink. He didn't think he'd get asked about it. Normally if the gang saw they'd harp on him about whom the girl was, what she looked like, and so on. But things had changed and stuff like that didn't seem important anymore.

Cherry prayed Soda would call her.

They smiled at each other before Cherry left for the parking lot. Once she turned around she didn't look back and tried to keep her focus on her car and off of Sodapop Curtis. She got behind the wheel and sighed. Something about him made her feel a lot better. While she was driving home she couldn't help but feel the tiredness ache in her bones. She was thinking she'd be able to fall asleep tonight. She was thinking she could dream of something other than Bob with a knife wound to him.


	2. Part Two

Soda thought about calling Cherry Valance more than most things those days. Ponyboy was still number one on the list. If he wasn't wondering where his kid brother was, he was wondering if it'd be okay to call up Cherry. Sometimes he kinda felt like he needed someone to talk to – someone who was sensitive. He could talk to Steve, or Darry, or anyone else, especially then because they were a lot softer. But it didn't make them new people and they still didn't get it like always. Soda thought sometimes he was too emotional for his own good, and everyone knew it but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was he felt really alone about it.

He got through his day at work, floating through it in a daze. He wasn't one-hundred percent there, but no one minded much. He wasn't able to be his usual flirty self and though some girls were disappointed when their attempts fell flat, they brushed it off and moved along. Everyone attributed his behaviour to Ponyboy missing. Steve got that the best and took over for him when he could manage, without even saying a word about it. Soda was going through a lot more than just the murder rap.

As if things hadn't gotten bad enough, Sandy sent his letter back, unopened, marked in dark red with 'return to sender'. You know, the girl he was madly in love with and ready to marry. She didn't even entertain the idea, thinking sixteen was a little young to get married. But Soda was going to be seventeen soon, not that he thought age changed anything. He knew how he felt about her and never doubted it, no matter if he was sixteen or thirty, love doesn't have an age. But she didn't feel the same, and she didn't want to get married, and she didn't want Soda taking care of her. He lost Ponyboy and Sandy at the same time and it almost felt unbearable. He was usually the light when someone was in a dark place, but he was burned out, no question.

The house was empty when he got home, as it had been every day recently. Darry worked later and Ponyboy should've been home from school before him, but of course he wasn't. The other guys came around like they always had, but he thought they knew sometimes he just needed to be alone. There was a lot to deal with, a lot to handle, and it wasn't like they could help him with it, because everyone on the East side took what was dished their way and coped however they could to stay alive. This just happened to be a whole lot dished to Soda at once.

He stayed in his work clothes and sat in Darry's usual spot by the telephone. He scribbled down Cherry's number on a piece of scrap the night she gave it to him and tucked it underneath the phone, assuming no one would be moving it and that way he wouldn't lose it. He paused for a minute. Cherry had said to call her if anything else came up. Was it an invitation to talk? Or did she strictly mean Ponyboy related? He supposed this was Ponyboy related, and then some. He thought there was nothing to lose and so he rung her number in, hoping she was home to pick up.

She was.

Soda nearly melted when he heard her voice ring through the other end. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Cherry," he replied. "It's Sodapop."

Cherry had gotten home from school awhile ago. Her friends were supposed to be going over to the drive-in tonight and she was still unsure if she was going to tag along. Like mentioned, she had avoided that place, but she thought maybe she could show up to see how it goes. She could always leave if it was too much for her. Soda calling took her mind off the problem at hand and she was more relaxed knowing he thought to call her. She had made it seem like the offer was purely for him, but she found she needed someone to talk to as well. She couldn't talk to Marcia about it, because she was always so uncomfortable when it was brought up. So were the rest of the girls. And Randy would never stay around her long enough for her to say anything. Her parents were a sure no, because she disappointed them enough by accidentally getting involved in all this.

"Hi Soda, I'm happy you called," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"I dunno, can't stop thinkin' about Ponyboy," he told her. He didn't think he should bring up Sandy. Why would he bring up Sandy? It was weird how he could barely talk to Steve about Sandy, but when it came to Cherry it seemed like an option. He wasn't sure what made him even think about it. He wasn't sure what about her made him comfortable enough to consider talking about it. "Checkin' in to make sure you're doin' ok."

"I'm doing fine," Cherry lied naturally. "It's funny, I was hoping you'd call." She twirled the phone cord around her forefinger and leaned against the wall, feeling more settled and looking for support. "I keep waiting for you to tell me Ponyboy's home, but I suppose he isn't yet, huh?" She thought about how during these days she was close to canceling plans because if Soda rung her up, she didn't want to miss it. She thought how silly that sounded.

"No, he ain't." There was a moment of silence and Soda leaned back in his chair. "Look, I dunno why I called ya. I was kinda itchin' to talk to someone, I guess, and the gang ain't real big on this feelings stuff." That was partially a fib. Soda knew damn well any of the guys would listen to him if he really needed to get something off his chest, even though they weren't the best at comforting him about it, they sure as hell would listen. But it was always Soda who knew how to take care of everyone – not in the same way Darry did, but Soda was better at understanding things and maybe he was good at goofing around, but he could get serious real fast. Darry was driven to keep this house going and everyone safe. Soda was trying to make sure everyone was dealing okay, with everything, because it was tough growing up around there and he knew it could mess you up inside.

"Me too," Cherry said quietly. "You think you have all these friends and then something like this happens and nobody wants to talk about it. It seems like everyone is handling it well and I'm not, and I don't know why that is." She was surprised she confessed that to someone, especially Soda, but she didn't regret it and felt better after getting it out. She was drowning while everyone else managed to stay afloat, and she couldn't understand if it was because she was so involved or if she truly was feeling it too much.

Soda felt the same way, like somehow everyone knew what to do and he didn't.

"Could be just how things are," he said. It was a draw when it came to emotions and Soda and Cherry had gotten bad breaks. They felt things a lot stronger and couldn't block them out like a lot of people around them. How hard it must be to have something so heavy pulling you down yet all you can do is smile like it's alright. Soda was struggling to get through the day, so was Cherry. And it wasn't fair, but they weren't tough like Dallas Winston who hardly felt anything, and if he did it was extreme. Soda was street tough and he never lost a fight, but when it came to being bothered by certain things it could really do a number on him.

"Least you have Sandy, huh? She seems like a nice enough girl." Cherry knew Soda was going with her, but she lived on the East side so it wasn't like Cherry knew anything of her. She was real pretty though and together they sure were good looking. Cherry tried bringing her up to remind Soda that maybe he did have someone else to talk to who was a lot more convenient than Cherry. She couldn't help but think about how much easier this time would be if Bob was around to be there for her, to catch her when she kept falling, but he wasn't, and she wasn't about to get bitter with Soda over it.

Once Sandy was brought up, Soda realized he didn't much feel like talking about her anymore. He was feeling okay before Cherry said that, but he thought it had something to do with how she felt about Bob. Leaving out the details, he told her, "She broke up with me," and left it at that. Cherry didn't know her and Soda wasn't about to go slandering her, no matter what she did to him.

Cherry felt a wave of guilt. If she had known, she would never have said anything of course. But it was too late and she had mentioned it, probably rubbing salt in an already burning wound. How could Sandy walk out at a time like this? She found herself angry at the blonde, despite only knowing of her, but it just wasn't alright to leave someone during an exceptionally hard time. If Bob had ever shut her out like that, she would let him have it. It made her nauseous to know he wouldn't have. If he hadn't been the centre of this, he'd be here holding her until it all blew over, because he loved her. He really did. Like how she thought Soda and Sandy were in love, but love doesn't only show up during the clear skies. It has to be there during the storms, too.

"Oh, Sodapop, I'm sorry, truly. I had no idea, I swear on it. If you feel like talking—"

But Soda cut her off. "No, I don't much feel like talkin' about it anymore, if that's ok." Of course it was, Cherry didn't need to confirm it. "Can ya just talk to me?"

"Sure, Soda," Cherry said. She was happy to move past the subject of Sandy, which clearly had more negativity attached to it than she had realized or meant to bring up. Cherry remembered some things Ponyboy had told her about Soda that night they walked home from the drive-in. She remember him saying everybody liked him, and that was certainly true as far as Cherry could tell. Speaking to him a bit only reassured that. He was a genuine person who didn't deserve anything coming his way, and Cherry couldn't shake the responsibility she felt for it. If she had just minded her own business from the start.

There was a knock on Cherry's front door and it startled her. She jumped forward from the wall and looked down the hallway, thinking it must be the girls swinging by to pick her up.

"There's someone at the door. I'll be back in a minute. Don't hang up." She placed the phone down beside the base of it on the small end table and answered the door. Standing on her front porch were the girls like she had expected.

"Hey Cherry. I tried to call but the line was busy. Are you ready?" Marcia asked after their chatting died down. It was her and three other girls from school. Cherry held onto the door and ran her fingernail against the wood.

"I'm not really in the mood," she said. "Maybe some other time."

"If you say so," Marcia sighed. Cherry could tell they were all getting tired of her bailing on them, but she didn't much feel like doing anything anymore. The same things she used to do to kill time – movies, milkshakes, dances – didn't have the same appeal. She didn't feel like a teenager anymore and suddenly found herself with more real problems that overthrew the local gossip. Who was dating who didn't seem a priority when she was gripping onto the edge of sanity.

Cherry shut the door and skipped back over to the phone. She picked it up, holding the plastic to her ear eagerly. "You there still?"

"Yup," Soda replied. "Who was it?"

"Some girls from school," she answered. "They wanted to know if I wanted to see a movie, but I told them I couldn't."

What Cherry said was unclear, but they both knew what it meant. _I couldn't _ meant almost literally that. It didn't mean she had plans, though she would rather continue talking to Sodapop on the phone, and it didn't mean she had no money to go. It meant plain and simple she couldn't mentally handle it. Soda picked up on that fine and didn't question her about it.

"Anyway. You said you wanted to talk?" Cherry changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"Anythin' that ain't gonna bum me out," he admitted. "You ever been to a drag race?"

Cherry smiled. "No, I never. What's it like?"

"Well," Soda began, spiraling off into an explanation filled with many stories of his experiences, all of which kept Cherry's attention by either feeding her curiosity or making her laugh. Soda couldn't help but think it was good to hear her laugh.


	3. Part Three

Cherry talked to Soda more during that period of time than ever in her whole life. It was strange, how she barely knew him yet was feeling herself really rely on him. She thought it was funny how she had only noticed him as a pretty face before and how before all of this, she was missing out on a good friend. Her other friends and parents seemed to notice she was doing better, as they told her verbally, but it was mostly because whenever she was feeling a breakdown coming on she called Soda. No sweat.

It wasn't as cliché as him knowing all the right things to say that no one else could conjugate. She did have to hand it to him, he was usually on the ball with comforting her, but it was more than that. When she complained, she could feel him listening and not judging. He could sympathize and somewhat empathize with her, and he never tried to justify her pain, because it was like he respected that all her emotions – no matter what they were – were valid simply because she felt them. And of course she reciprocated the thought.

The pair never met in person, not since the first night when Cherry drove to the East side. It was easier and safer to call each other because no one knew about it. Cherry's parents weren't exactly attentive people when it came to their daughter's life and long phone conversations were never questioned further after Cherry lied saying it was Marcia or one of the other girls. Her parents didn't eavesdrop, and though it worked out in her favour, it reminded her that they didn't much care. Soda had a bit of a different situation. His home being smaller, he'd sometimes have to take the phone (base and all) into the kitchen, having the long wire extend through the archways. That was only when Cherry called him at an inconvenient time, like when the gang was over. He only called her when he was home alone so not to risk it.

They had a system going. The constant expectation of a call made them listen for the phone and bolt to it when it did ring. Part of this was to prevent conflict with others, but part of it was also due to their eagerness to speak to one another. Thinking of the conversations he and Cherry had got Sodapop through work. When Cherry was having a bad day, haunted by the memory of Bob, it was the words Soda said to her that lifted her mood enough to keep going. There were plenty of times when either wanted to drop everything and run out, but this relationship kept them grounded and sane.

It was the previous day on the phone that Soda had mentioned the guys going to the lot today. It was so Cherry wouldn't be upset if she tried to call and no one answered. He was worried about letting her down because God knows she's been through enough. The thought of abandoning her, or anyone abandoning her ever again, made his chest tight. It was then that Cherry proposed she stop by. Initially Soda dreaded the idea, unsure of what she was insinuating, but Cherry clarified she wanted to help with the rumble. She thought it'd be best to speak to the gang as a whole. Soda still wasn't too hot on the plan because they were some rough guys, the Shepard gang would be showing up too, and he knew he couldn't stand back if someone treated her wrong. It wasn't because he felt like he had to either, it was because he wanted to protect her.

But Cherry was adamant and, like she said she would, she pulled up to the lot in her Stingray. Soda thought she was the cutest little thing and he knew the guys, definitely Dallas, were thinking that too. There was a brief mention of jumping her, but luckily Two-Bit struck down that idea as soon as it arose. Soda relaxed.

It was weird seeing Cherry in person again. It felt like the girl he spoke to on the phone couldn't possibly be this good looking redhead that was present now. It felt like a different person, like he had to introduce himself all over, like she didn't know the inner workings of his pain. Cherry felt the same way. How could she have been really speaking to Sodapop Curtis? The whole concept was absurd and simultaneously too good to be true, they both felt that. They adapted to the transition of over the phone to in person regardless.

"Hey," she said softly as she approached them. It was a brave thing to do and Soda could barely focus on her, because he was too busy watching everyone else, making sure they stayed in their place. "I heard there was gonna be a rumble."

There were confused looks. A lot of the guys were questioning who she was. Well, they knew _who_ she was, it was hard to miss a doll like the Cherry Valance, but what was she doing there? After a Grease killed her boyfriend you would think she'd stay as far away from this place as possible, but they didn't even know half the story.

"Yeah, we're gonna stomp those Socs, man," Dally was the first to pipe up. He wasn't skeptical about Cherry's sudden appearance and took it more as an opportunity to hit on her again.

"I could help you out, let you know if they're up to anything no good," Cherry offered. She had her hands folded across her chest because as much nerve as she clearly had for doing this, she still had cause to be wary in this situation. Dallas Winston hadn't been so nice the last time they met and she wasn't sure what the others were going to be like. She hated to leave it upon Soda to do something if this turned ugly. "It's the least I could do, don't you think? I feel like this whole mess is my fault. You know I'll testify in favour of Ponyboy and Johnny when they turn up. I know Bob was..." She hated how his name sounded when she said it there, in front of all those Greasers. "...I know they were looking for a fight and had been drinking. I'll help anyway I can."

"That sounds mighty fine to me," Two-Bit said. Soda was relieved Two-Bit had spoken up in agreement with her because he didn't want to be the first to.

"We could use it," Soda added. Cherry caught his eye for a second but they both looked away. Anything held too long, any sly smiles or lit up eyes, would likely give them away. Cherry Valance was a beautiful Soc, truly at the top of the chain. And Sodapop Curtis, though good looking, was still a drop-out Greaser. That was a combination that just didn't mix.

"I'll go through Randy about the rumble, he'd know for sure what's going on," she said. "I'll catch up with y'all once I hear something." Cherry was wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. It was scarier than she thought it was going to be. It wasn't the same scary she felt before meeting Soda at the DX – that almost felt like butterflies or something. This was genuine fear.

Cherry made her way back to her car. She was thankful most of the guys had listened and not spoke to her. Two-Bit was alright just like Ponyboy had said and Soda she already knew was a gem. Dallas scared her the same as he did at the drive-in and he only allowed her to open her car door before he was hot on her tail. He leaned against the door, making her close it unwillingly. She retracted her hand and tucked it behind her opposite arm. Dally lit up a smoke, looking cool as ever. Cherry prevented herself from making any huffs or puffs, she didn't want to give him a reason to get snappy, but she should have known this was bound to happen. He didn't seem like the type to take rejection well. If he only knew...

"Whatyda say I take you to the Dingo for a couple'a Cokes?" Dally asked, so smoothly it almost made Cherry consider. But she knew about Dallas Winston and he hadn't treated her nicely the night Bob died. It was terrifying how much he reminded her of Bob. It made her want to hold onto him, not that he could replace Bob, but for a sense of closeness. At the same time it made her sick, because it was too surreal. Her boyfriend was dead and Dally was a living reminder.

"No thank you," she said. She mustered up some courage and reached for the door handle. Dally chuckled and reach for her arm, to which Cherry pulled it out of his grasp forcefully and nearly hit him, but she restrained herself knowing full well how that would end. In place of her violent actions were violent words. "Go to hell!" she snapped, taking advantage of his moved position and hopping into her car. She slammed the door and revved the engine as Dally stood off to the side, slightly intrigued with her feisty personality, unable to take his eyes off her. She was cute when she was mad.

Cherry could fall in love with a boy like that. She already did it once.

"That chick sure hates me," Dally chuckled as he turned back to the gang. Cherry's Stingray peeled off down the road, imitating her frustration, and she was long gone towards the West side.

"I dunno why you'd waste yer time on a girl like that," Soda spoke up. "Nothin' good can come of it." Cherry hadn't mentioned Dally to Sodapop, but it didn't surprise him that he'd move in on her. He was always looking for a kick and trying to pick up a girl that unattainable was his idea of fun. Soda would have gone along too, edging Dally on, seeing if they could get a good reaction out of the girl. But it was different when it came to Cherry. It wasn't just some girl anymore.

"Don't I know it," Dally mumbled. "That li'l broad thinks she's too good for everyone."

Soda didn't think that was true, or maybe he was only hoping it wasn't. He didn't want to entertain the possibility too much, but he couldn't help but wonder if Cherry thought that about him. It dawned on him that even if she did, it didn't matter. What mattered was that it was true – Cherry Valance could do better. That girl was one of a kind, most likely going places. Soda didn't think he'd see the outside of Tulsa.


	4. Part Four

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, and followed. It means a lot :) I might write something in the future with Soda x Cherry and a romantic relationship, but this is where I'm ending this! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The last phone call was a hollow one.

The church fire had everyone in the gang shook, but the waiting and questioning was finally over. Soda and Darry got to take Ponyboy home. but poor Johnny was stuck in a hospital bed – it was bittersweet. The return of his brother had Soda over the moon, but it arose many other problems. It was more waiting tacked onto a seemingly small victory. There was the court to deal with, the rumble, and of course time was the only thing that would reveal Johnny's fate. The doctor told them it was bad. The boys knew to worry, but in that moment it didn't feel like death was a possibility. Johnny couldn't die.

Soda tried not to think about it. He remembered holding the boy after the Socs did a real rough number on him and that was the memory that stuck in the back of his mind no matter what was going on. He'd be in the middle of work and a flash of it would creep into his head, and he couldn't wish them away because they always returned, each upcoming one feeling worse than the previous.

Ponyboy had been home for one day. He wasn't going back to school yet so Two-Bit was watching him, kind of babysitting but Ponyboy hated that word use. Darry hardly trusted the boys together, but Soda wasn't worried in the least. He was the one who allowed Ponyboy some room to figure it out. He wasn't going to be a kid forever and Darry couldn't continue to remind him of things or harp on him when he messed up. He had to mess up to learn.

He didn't know if the news had broken to Cherry yet, but he was thinking it had. They didn't leave the hospital until late that night and by then they all were ready to pass out. Soda had to be by his brother's side and calling Cherry didn't fit into the schedule, which he knew she wouldn't be angry about. He didn't like making her wait, but this was a clear circumstance where he had to. Then today he had work, so that's what he was trying to get through. He only thought of Cherry sometimes, but majority of his daydreaming thoughts were about Johnny and the weakened state he saw him in. That kid could not catch a break and it broke Soda's heart.

When his shift came to an end, he gave Steve the slip and headed home. He would pick up with him and the rest of the gang later. Darry was still working and Ponyboy and Two-Bit weren't back at the house when Soda arrived, so he assumed they were either visiting the hospital or causing trouble somewhere. But Ponyboy had looked sick when he came back and Soda hoped Two-Bit wasn't bothering him more than he could stand. Pony was sometimes a grumpy one and he sure didn't seem up for too much screwing around.

Soda didn't know how much time he had, but he dialed Cherry's number anyway.

"Hello?" It sounded good to hear her voice.

"Hey Cher," Soda said. "They found Pony. I thought ya might've already heard, but I figured I'd call to be sure. They were savin' some kids from a church fire. Unbelievable, huh? Ponyboy is ok, I think he's just sick or somethin'. Y'know, uh, they had to keep Johnny in the hospital. Dally, too. But Johnny ain't so good."

Cherry had already heard. It was the only thing people had been talking about since it hit the newspaper. All three of their faces were printed in black and white. They were calling them heroes. Cherry could see Ponyboy and Johnny, definitely, but seeing Dallas Winston's picture there too gave her a laugh. She thought he was too cold to ever try to save someone, to ever even care enough. It wouldn't have surprised her if he hadn't had one single caring thought about another person. It made her feel like there was a bigger divide between him and Bob. Bob loved Cherry. Dallas didn't love anything, she thought.

"I heard, Sodapop, thank you for calling though," Cherry replied. "I'm glad Ponyboy's doing well. I hope they'll release Johnny soon. I bet all that time up in that old church made them miss y'all like crazy." She purposely left out Dally. As long as he wasn't on his deathbed, Cherry wouldn't allow herself to feel anything for that hood. He was persistent and mean and didn't know when to piss off. He bothered Cherry, never said a kind word to her or exhibited a kind action, yet she found herself thinking about him a whole lot more than she should have.

"Yeah, I dunno how they di—" but Soda was cut off by two guys barging in through the front door, making enough ruckus to wake the dead. Soda looked over at Two-Bit and Ponyboy, telling them to _sssh!_ before he picked up the phone and took it to the next room. "Cherry? I gotta go. Some of the guys are back. I'll talk to ya later."

"Oh. Okay, Soda. I'll talk to you later then." Cherry couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She hadn't spoken to Soda in a whole day and that time, comparing how often they called each other recently, was a lot. But he had priorities. Ponyboy was his priority. His family and the gang came first, obviously. With Ponyboy and Johnny's return, there was a lot to take care of, Cherry understood that. Ponyboy needed some help re-adapting, fitting back in, getting ready for the trial – Cherry was worrying herself sick over that one. It seemed like Johnny was really serious and Cherry knew their time needed to be spent with that, because one of their own was in hot water. There were plenty of things Soda had to worry about and Cherry Valance was no longer one of them, nor did she want to be. She couldn't expect him to squeeze her into his schedule that was already bombarded with important things.

Sodapop Curtis never called her again.

Cherry realized he moved on. He got over Sandy, maybe not entirely but enough to keep going without it acting as an anchor. Ponyboy was safe and sound, and likely there to listen to his feelings now, replacing Cherry easily. If anything happened to Johnny, he'd have to deal with that, but he would have to go through that with the gang. They would all recover together, and it didn't involve Cherry Valance at all. Cherry kept him stable during a rough patch but that had ended. Unfortunately, her's was lasting a bit longer. She lost Bob, the only person she really felt she could rely on to get her through, and now Soda. She was craving for someone to stay, someone to count on, someone she could connect to, someone who could afford to make time for her - but that was the hard part when everyone was trying to survive.

"Things are rough all over," Cherry said aloud to herself. And if she had to face everything alone, things were about to get a whole lot rougher.


End file.
